Sweet Sixteen
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: I can't believe they f***in' forgot my birthday. Lilly is amazed when not one person remembers her birthday. Little does she know that someone has a plan to make this her best birthday ever. Starring some CLASSIC eighties movies. LOLIVER


**Sorry Guys, I should really be updating, but this is a little present to myself. I finally turned sixteen on Monday! No license though, but I'm working on it. I hope you enjoy this. If it doesn't flow, I did write the first part three months ago. Okay, I'll close up with my mantra...**

**Review! Review! Review!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sweet Sixteen**_

This is fabulous. They fucking forgot my birthday.

That's right. I, Lillian Rose Truscott was born sixteen years ago today. And so far, not one person has remembered.

You might think that it's like 7 o'clock in the morning or something and I'm just overreacting. I'm not. Honestly, I'm staring at the clock on my computer and it is 3:56.

It is Friday. Not one person at school realized it was my birthday. I'm not kidding. I've known these people since kindergarten and they could manage to remember one stinking day.

Not even Miley and Oliver. Well, I guess Miley kinda sorta has an excuse seeing as she is in New York promoting her new CD. But she hasn't even called me. That's just wrong.

Oliver has no excuse. I've known him forever and his birthday is EXACTLY three months before mine.

He is so dumb, clumsy, ditzy…I don't know why I even hang out with that dork. Maybe because he's so…perfect.

Nobody knows I think that. Especially the donut himself. If he knew I would just die. Like, kaput, fall over dead.

Okay I'm seriously off subject right now. Right now, back to the story of my life,

They all went and forgot my birthday.

Not one measly "Happy Birthday", all day.

My mom hadn't even called from Fiji, or wherever the hell she and Paul went for their honeymoon.

Today is my sweet sixteen and I am sitting on my computer playing solitaire and dreaming about my best friend. Shit happens.

I heard the doorbell echo through the empty house and I went to answer it. I opened the door to find a bouquet with legs at the door.

Well, not really. If there had been I would be wondering who had been spiking my smoothies.

A short, balding man peeked out from behind the roses.

I was tempted to say, "Grumpy!" but I didn't.

"You Lilly Truscott?"

"Um, yeah…" I said as he shoved the flowers at me. He went back to his truck and drove away without saying another word.

Huh, that was odd…

I closed the door and found the card. That was weird. I looked down at the little card. It said Get Well Soon and someone had scribbled: Get Well Ferris, across it.

I knew I recognized that handwriting. I turned over the card to read the back.

_Lilly, You can't possibly think I would forget your sweet sixteen, did you? Be ready at 5, I have a surprise for you. The card is your only hint. See you soon – O_

Cryptic much? I smiled. I felt bad for thinking that he had forgotten. Maybe he was a better actor than Miley gave him credit for.

I flipped the card over. Who the hell was Ferris?

The only Ferris I ever heard of was Ferris Bueller…oh!

That was cute. Real cute.

Oliver knows how much I love John Hughes. I am completely addicted to anything he made in the eighties. Well, anything John Hughes-like in the eighties. Brat Pack stuff.

Now he was making puns from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. That was really, cheesy? No, it was sweet.

I looked at the card one more time before setting it on the table. I went upstairs to get ready for my 'surprise'.

I wish I knew what he was planning. Guys don't realize what girls hate about surprises. It's all because of wardrobe baby.

Which is why I'm standing in a towel across from my closet trying to decide what to war. The 'hint' on the card wasn't really much to go on.

I didn't want to be too casual or too dressy, so I decided on something in between.

It was a simple long white skirt with a shirt that proclaimed my alliance to the Duckman. If he wanted to play it eighties style, by god I was going to where my Pretty in Pink shirt, which just happened to be black.

I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was almost 5. I opened to door to look out. He was already there.

Holy shit.

He was going all out for this eighties thing.

Oliver Oken was parked across the street from my house, leaning, I kid you not, against a Porsche 922.

What the? Where the? How did he?

He started to walk toward me as I shut the door behind me.

"What is that?" I asked, looking around him at the sports car.

"Ah, that would be the first part of my surprise. For the next little while, I am your Jake Ryan."

I furrowed my brows, "Are we talking 80's hunk or Zombie Boy?"

"Definitely 80's hunk, but oddly enough, this is Jake's car. I would avoid the back seat."

I nodded in understanding.

"Um, Oliver. What did you mean by 'first part'?"

He shook his finger in her direction, "Ah, you underestimate Mr. 80's. I've been doing my research. Lilly, for your birthday, we will be visiting Pretty in Pink, Better Off Dead, and obviously, Sixteen Candles."

"And no one at your house questioned why you were watching cheesy eighties flicks?"

"Nope, my mom actually had them on DVD…so…get in!" he seemed impatient.

I got in the passenger side of the very expensive car. The Thompson Twins were playing in the background.

"_If you were here/I could deceive you/and if you were here/you would believe/but would you suspect/my emotion wandering, yeah_"

"You even have the soundtrack?"

"I wanted it to be perfect…" he said. He started blushing.

"This is really sweet Ollie. It's the best present ever."

He shrugged, "It's nothing really. I mean, come on, it hasn't even started yet!"

There was a comfortable silence while we drove to wherever he was taking me.

Pretty in Pink, huh? Where could he be taking me? I honestly have no idea. I mean, it's one of my favorite movies, but for the life of me I couldn't think of where he would take me.

He parallel-parked the car in front of a small store downtown. The sign read _Spin Me Round_. It must be record store. No one could miss that pun.

He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to do or say something.

"So, you can parallel park. Good job!" I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Get out of the car!"

"Are you seriously kicking me out of the car? It's my fuckin' birthday Oliver!"

He shook his head and smiled, "Lils, I'm not kicking you out of the car. This is the first stop."

"Do I want to know?"

"You will momentarily." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

The bell on the door rang as we walked into the retro record store. Oliver went to the counter and spoke to the middle aged woman behind the counter.

The woman nodded as Oliver pointed to me. He was starting to freak me out.

He turned to come back to me, but his lazy nature forced him to motion me over instead.

I slowly moved toward him, slowly, because I didn't like the feeling of my skirt following me. This is why I dressed like a guy most of the time. It was a hell of a lot easier.

He smiled and lifted me on top of the counter, catching me off guard. It must have shown on my face because he looked like he was about to start laughing and I playfully swatted him on the shoulder. He pretended to be hurt.

"Stop abusing me in front of my aunt! Lilly, this is my Aunt Madge."

I awkwardly turned to see the middle aged woman give me a slight wave. Now I saw that she was wearing retro eighties clothes. Her hair was white, but she had put in hot pink and blue streaks. I could tell this was one awesomely cool chick.

Madge nodded toward me as Ollie ran toward the back of the store. I decided not to question him, but I did question his aunt, who was smiling suspiciously.

If there's one thing I like less than surprises, its people who know something you don't know and act all suspicious about it.

"So Madge, what is he planning?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think he's just trying to be romantic."

"Romantic? Oliver and I are just friends."

"Oh dear…" she said as if she had let something slip "…I guess he's trying to make your Sweet Sixteen special. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks," I said, almost interrupted by a whistle from the back room. I raised my eyebrows at Madge, but she just smiled and pushed a button on the stereo next to me.

The sweet sound of Otis Redding filled the room. As if on cue, Oliver slid out from the back room, coming close to knocking over a rack of ½ off records. He came over to me and started busting into a Duckie dance.

I looked down at my shirt and back up at Oliver. He had somehow managed a pompadour even. I so don't deserve this.

I tried to speak, but I was speechless. Oliver continued to lipsync to Otis as I held back tears of pure joy. How could I think that he'd forgotten my birthday?

When he got to the end of the song, he managed to pull a well placed lily off the counter and handed it to me.

His face came close to mine that I could feel his hot breath against my face as he whispered, "Happy Birthday, from the Duckman."

He smiled that usual boyish grin at me before he strode back to the back room to get changed again.

I twirled the stem between my fingers as I bit my bottom lip. It was one of those girlish sigh moments I'd always wished for.

"I always wondered how Andie ended up with Blane instead of Duckie," I whispered, mostly to myself.

"She and Duckie were meant to be together, but it didn't test well, so they had to change the ending."

I looked at Aunt Madge and smiled, "Well, I think she should have picked Duckie."

She winked at me before we both looked up to see Oliver emerge from the back room.

"What are you guys talking about?"

I could see the twinkle in his eyes as he dried his hair. If only he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Just girl stuff, don't worry about it Ollie Boy," Madge said as she grabbed a rag and started to wipe the counter.

He looked confused, one of his cuter looks if you ask me, and Madge and I just smiled. It took him a few seconds to realize that neither of us were going to budge and a light went on.

"Oh, yeah. Dinner. We have to go to dinner."

"Dinner too? This alone was the best present ever."

"But its not over. Come on, humor me. Do you know how long I've been planning this?"

"Dinner it is," I said, not able to resist what other surprises he had in store.

Before we left, Aunt Madge took the lily from my hands to keep me from wearing out the stem, and put the flower behind my ear. When I turned around, I caught Oliver looking at me strangely.

I shoved it off as my mind playing tricks on me and we went out to the car. This ride was different. Something had definitely changed. There was a buzz between us that neither of us really wanted to acknowledge at that moment.

We pulled up to the family restaurant that Oliver worked at, and all the lights were off. Someone had obviously closed early.

"Oliver, why…"

He looked at me, "You'd be amazed what my boss will do for front row tickets and backstage passes to a Hannah concert. Sort of sad actually."

"Says Mr. Wallow-in-the-glory-of-the-Hannah-hand!"

He looked at me like he wished he had never gone through those years of his life, "She says Happy Birthday by the way."

"She's in on this?"

"Of course she is. I couldn't have anybody telling you Happy Birthday, then the present wouldn't work. Oh, your mom says hi too."

"There was a lot of planning tonight wasn't there?"

"More than you'll ever know," he answered, coming around to open my door.

He led me into the restaurant and covered my eyes. When he let me open them, I was standing in front of one of the booths. There were candles along with a full set of cutlery and…TV dinners? This had to be…

"Better Off Dead," I said, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Of course," he confirmed as he helped me into my seat. I picked up my fork and started to eat, but he ran off toward the kitchen. I was tired of questioning his actions, but I was still questioning his motives. Why was he bothering with all this, just for me?

Oliver emerged from the kitchen carrying a…guitar? Since when could Oliver play guitar? He pulled up a chair next to me and sat down. I had stopped chewing a few seconds ago and finally remembered to swallow.

"While we're in the cheesy eighties mood, how about some REO Speedwagon?"

All I could do was nod as he started to play. He was playing, and he was…good. How long had he been learning to play guitar?

"_I cant fight this feeling any longer/And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow/What started out as friendship, has grown stronger/I only wish I had the strength to let it show_""_I tell myself that I cant hold out forever/I said there is no reason for my fear/Cause I feel so secure when were together/You give my life direction/You make everything so clear_""_And even as I wander/I'm keeping you in sight/You're a candle in the window/On a cold, dark winters night/And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_""_And I cant fight this feeling anymore/I've forgotten what I started fighting for/Its time to bring this ship into the shore/And throw away the oars, forever_""_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore/I've forgotten what I started fighting for/And if I have to crawl upon the floor/Come crashing through your door/Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore_""_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you/I've been running round in circles in my mind/And it always seems that I'm following you, girl/Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_""_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight/You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night/And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_""_And I cant fight this feeling anymore/I've forgotten what I started fighting for/Its time to bring this ship into the shore/And throw away the oars, forever_""_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore/I've forgotten what I started fighting for/And if I have to crawl upon the floor/Come crashing through your door/Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._"

I was on the brink of tears as he finished. I could tell by the twinkle in his eye that the song meant what I thought it did.

I just knew everything was about to change.

"When did you learn to play the guitar?" I asked, trying to break the growing tension.

"I've been learning for a couple months. Mr. Stewart's been helping me. I wanted to surprise you."

"Me? You did that for me?"

Suddenly, he went bashful, "I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you. I lo—"

He stopped himself, taunting me with what I thought he was about to say.

"One last stop," he stated, avoiding the obvious mishap. I looked at our half-eaten food and shook my head, I wasn't hungry anymore.

We drove back to my house, and looked at him. My eyes asked, 'I thought we had one more stop?'

His eyes answered with, 'You'll see.'

He pulled into my driveway and helped me out, again. Whoever said that chivalry was dead had obviously never met Oliver.

I handed him my key so he could open the front door. It was dark in the house, but he made no move to turn on any lights.

He told me to go up to my room, and I decided not to fight him. He went toward the kitchen as I climbed the stairs.

I crossed the room without turning on the lights. I looked out the window to see a shooting star cross the sky. Nothing could shock me anymore.

I turned around to see Oliver coming toward me with a birthday cake. He motioned toward the window seat and I sat down, He came and joined me and immediately I knew what movie we were in. The crowning glory of teen movies; Sixteen Candles.

In the glow of the candlelight, there was no way to misinterpret the look he was giving me.

"Happy Birthday Lilly,' he whispered.

"Thank you Ollie, for everything. This was the best birthday ever."

We stared at each other for a long moment, in which it was impossible for me to breathe.

"Make a wish," he whispered. I felt my heart skip a beat as I answered.

"It already came true," I whispered back. I captured the moment by leaning forward. He met me halfway and sparks flew as our lips met in a perfect movie kiss.

I looked deep into his eyes and I saw exactly what I'd been looking for this whole time, maybe I just hadn't looked hard enough. I'm in love with my best friend. Which movie is this from?

I don't think any screenwriter could have thought of this one. Let's just call it 'The Amazing Adventures of Lilly and Oliver'.

He was still staring into my eyes and I did the only rational thing. I slid my finger through the frosting and frosted the tip of his nose. Whatever was left on my finger, I ate.

"You have a little something right…" he frosted my chin "…there."

I totally deserved that. Plus, I'm pretty sure I looked better than he did. And I won't go into the details of how adorable he looked with strawberry icing on his nose.

I leaned forward and licked the frosting off his nose. He looked at me for a second before kissing me again.

"I love you Lilly," he whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too Oliver, forever, and ever," I whispered, taking his hand.

"And ever…" he finished.

"This has been the best night of my life," I told him, knowing it was the truth.

"Roll Credits," he said before he brought his lips down on mine for another mind blowing movie kiss.


End file.
